Celeste
Celeste is a fan character. Biography Celeste is a purple bat who wears a crescent moon badge. Like Josh, Scoopy, Gem and Ini, she is interested in space and stargazing. She would often cheer if she sees a constellation in the night sky. She also likes seeing shooting stars and often tries to make a wish. Her house is an observatory. Episodes Starring Roles *Seeing Stars *The Scopey Funeral *Celestial Lens *Telescope Kringle *Full Mooner *Best Solar *Tree Topped *Stare Into Your Solar Featuring Roles *Starry Eyed *Living Daymare *Can't See This *Meteor Rights *Tel-us-cope About it *Northern Frights *Disco Night *I See Dead Critters *Seven Minutes in Heck *Blood Moon *Christmassacre *Croissant Moon *Morton Hears a Moo *Spark Something Off *Cam I Am *Imagination Manipulation *Hungry Imagination *Claw the Way Out *Welcome Back to Hell Appearances *Project Girly *Big Buck Bonehead *Ten Up and Move Out *Watch this Space *Daylight *A Blind Mole's Bluff *Light as a Weather *Cabin into Blizzard *Lantern It Go *No Pranks on Emotion Pumpkin *Glowing By Myself *Fangs a Lot Fates Deaths #Starry Eyed - Blasted to pieces. #Seeing Stars - Hit by a meteor. #Celestial Lens - Eyes burnt off. #Can't See This - Decapitated by Nutty. #Project Girly - Telescope lodged into eye socket. #A Blind Mole's Bluff - Hit by the Mole's car. #Northern Frights - Telescope lodged through brain. #Disco Night - Crushed by Disco Bear (only in dream). #I See Dead Critters - Dies of blood loss. #Best Solar - Crushed by UFO. #Blood Moon - Munched to pieces. #Christmassacre - Poisoned by mistletoe. #Croissant Moon - Heart bitten out. #Cabin into Blizzard - Beheaded by spinning hockey sticks. #Lantern It Go - A pinecone shot through her head. #Spark Something Off - Squeezed by Bushy's intestines. #Tree Topped - Beheaded. #Cam I Am - Either dies of blood loss or succumbed to impalement. #Imagination Manipulation - Sucked into a black hole/eaten by Phobia. #Hungry Imagination - Head sliced vertically. #Claw the Way Out - Head impaled through a knife. #Fangs a Lot - Stake driven through chest. Injuries #Telescope Kringle - Eye impaled and pulled out. #Full Mooner - Buttocks skinned. #Tel-us-cope About it - Eye pulled out. #I See Dead Critters - Impaled by her telescope. #Seven Minutes in Heck - Her left eye is pierced by a glass bottle. #Claw the Way Out - Pinned into the ground by a knife. #Welcome Back to Hell - Get her innards blown out of from her body. Kill Count *Daydream - 1 ("Fangs a Lot") Trivia *Celeste is the fifth character interested in space. The first is Josh, the second is Gem, the third is Ini, and the fourth is Scoopy. *Daydream is shown to have a crush on her. *Much of her deaths and injuries involve her eyes (especially things being impaled to them). Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:RespectTheDisney5's Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Bats Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Season 33 Introductions Category:Characters who have wings Category:Free to Use Category:Featured